


Catch a Match

by rinirawwrrr



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual safe unsafe sex lol, Experimental choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Freeform, Gingerrose - Freeform, Happy Ending, Love, Making Love, Meet-Ugly, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Rose are besties, Rey is not that experienced, Romance, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Speed Dating, Very minor Rey/beaumont kin, but kylo is, experimental spanking, fuckening, rey and rose friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinirawwrrr/pseuds/rinirawwrrr
Summary: Rey read aloud the second to last question."Do you prefer coffee or tea?"She answered herself with coffee and Kylo had said the same with his attention still on his phone of course. That didn't surprise her as much since everyone drank either or. She then asked the follow-up question."How do you take it?"Hard, fast, and on all fours.Oh God, this girl needed a good lay soon.----- or -----After a breakup from her long term relationship, Rose forces Rey to attend a speed dating event to get her back in the game. She meets Kylo and they get off on the wrong foot, but eventually become friends (and maybe more).
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 77
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Marvellous Moodboard Event





	Catch a Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bokjooisbae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bokjooisbae).



> This is for the Marvelous Moodboard Event by @reylo_readers and moodboard submission by @bokjooisbae.
> 
> This is my first fic ever. Please be kind. I am not a writer and it took me about a week to get this first chapter completed. I have much more respect and appreciation to all the fic writers cranking out fic like it's nothing. I don't know how you guys do it.
> 
> Quick thanks to:
> 
> Helen (@hellyjellybean) for welcoming me into this fandom and becoming such a good friend and duet bestie on Smule. And for your brilliant breakup plot.
> 
> Abi (@twistedmirror_) for being my lovely beta, encouraging me to join this event, and for our NSFW chats. 😂 And for your genius additions to this fic.
> 
> My Trash BFFs, you know who you are. 💜💜

Taking a deep breath, Rey stood in front of the full length mirror. She was truly shocked at the person staring back at her. She had on a full face of makeup; she never wore makeup. Her best friend, Rose, had done that contouring thing to her face, which she had to admit, really did enhance her features. Her chestnut hair flowed down to her waist, soft and bouncy. She had thought about cutting it, but it took her so long to grow it out so she decided against it. Rose had expertly made soft curls using a hair straightener. She had no idea how that could be done with a hair straightener of all tools, but Rose was good at all this beauty stuff. Hand her a pencil and she'd know how to make an updo with it.

She had on a short, black long-sleeved bodycon dress that she had been forced to wear by Rose. The top had a round neckline and sheer, contrast lace on the chest area and solid black fabric cutting off just enough to hide the nipples and a peek-a-boo of cleavage, or lack thereof. At least it showed her soft mounds to their best advantage. She didn't need a bra and opted for pasties instead. The sleeves were all lace, matching the pattern covering her chest. The bottom looked like a high-waisted, pencil skirt. The dress was elegant, yet sexy as Rose put it.

She wore black red-bottom knock offs matching her red lipstick. Thank God the heels were only a few inches. She couldn't walk in them to save her life, plus she was already pretty tall for a woman.

Rey thought back to her conversation with Rose just an hour ago.

"This doesn't even look like me," Rey exclaimed.

"Relax. You look hot," Rose said as she fixed Rey's hair.

"It's not me."

"You're not supposed to be you. Tonight, you're...Kira," Rose paused trying to come up with a pseudonym. Rey rolled her eyes. "C'mon. You're not looking for anything serious, remember? This is going to help you. Trust me."

"And how exactly is dressing up like this going to help me?"

"It's going to help you get laid and, hopefully, land you a rebound. It's been three months since you dumped that asshole. Time to stop moping around. You need to put yourself out there," Rose encouraged.

Rey looked down, wringing her hands.

"Don't you worry, I'm doing this with you, too. What kind of wing woman would I be?" Rey's eyes met Rose's in the mirror.

"Okay, just don't leave me, please." Rey gave Rose that look.

"No. Nope. Nope. You don't give me those puppy eyes. Time for you to shine. Be free, like the beautiful, social butterfly you are."

Rey scoffed and rolled her eyes once more. "I think you're talking about yourself this time. I don't even have game like you do. It's been a long minute since I've talked to anyone."

"And this, honey, is why you look like this and you're wearing that. A little black dress will do you some good. You'll thank me later." Rose winked. "This dress is perfect. It shows off your best assets: your legs and your ass. Sorry, but you already know you're lacking in this department," Rose gestured to her chest area.

"Hey!" Rey interjected.

Rose held up her hands in surrender. "Just make up some shit and laugh at their jokes. That's all you have to do. There's no commitment here. You can be yourself and not yourself, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't actually know what you mean." Rey stated dully.

"Oh God, just do you, but instead your name is Kira."

Rey snapped out of the memory as Rose came out of her stall with the door hinges squeaking. Coming up to the first sink next to her, Rose started to reapply her lipstick.

"There's a lot of hotties tonight…" Rose went on a ramble and faded in the background.

Rey stared at herself again, thinking of her life choices and how she ended up here.

Heartache. It's different for everyone. For Rey, it was the feeling of one's world turning upside down and what once was a fairytale was now a complete lie. She knew it was too good to be true, everything was too perfect. She had a gut feeling something was off. She kicked herself again for not listening to her heart sooner.

That day, Rey's boss let her go home early. She found her laptop open and signed into Beaumont's email. It felt like a trap to test her six year relationship. She trusted him, he had never given her any reason not to.

Although it took him nearly three years to finally admit he loved her, she had been patient with him. Any sane person would have left after a year. Any sane person would have wanted to be engaged after three years. Any sane person would have been definitely married after six years.

Rey wanted that and yet she held onto Beaumont. She trusted him enough, she almost considered him to be the one. Almost. But when she came home early to find her laptop open, her decision to look through his emails changed everything. After piecing it all together, it made sense. The underlying reason he stuck around.

After Rey's discovery, she kept the new knowledge to herself for the night. Thinking about how to go about her new ordeal. She didn't go anymore than five pages deep in emails to have enough evidence. She told Beaumont she wasn't feeling well and he should just go home after his shift. He insisted he come over to comfort her, but she convinced him that she didn't want him to catch whatever she was having.

The following day Rey confronted Beaumont and like every man, he denied it, even with all the evidence laid out in front of him. He deflected her accusations by bringing up broken trust.

"What were you doing going through my emails?" Beaumont accused.

"You were signed onto my laptop. What did you expect me to do?"

"That was an invasion of privacy, Rey."

"So if I didn't come across them, everything would stay the same as if these never existed."

"It's not what you think."

"Then tell me what I should think?" Rey began to read one of the emails out loud. "'Hey is you smaug 'cuz I wanna be burglin' dem jewels.' What does that even mean?!"

Beaumont shut the laptop and took Rey's hands in his own. "Baby, I'm sorry I kept this from you."

"Who is she?! All those long nights at the office were just a lie! Now I know what you've been doing this whole time." Rey's lips started to tremble and there was a tremor in her voice.

"I met her online, during one of my tournaments. She messaged me about my gameplay and it just escalated from there. But I promise you, we never did anything! We just talked."

"'Just talked' my ass. Then why is she sending you nudes? And you're just going to stand there and say to my face you didn't do anything. You expect me to think you didn't do anything with these photos. To these photos!"

"She enjoys my company. We talk about things you and I don't talk about. She listens to me." Beaumont admitted.

"That's why...we don't talk anymore. You may be physically here with me, but emotionally, you're somewhere else." Rey's voice started to crack.

"Baby, you're a nice girl. I'm lucky to have you, but...sometimes I just don't think you're exciting enough for me. I...I think we should br-"

"Oh, no you don't! You don't get to be the one to break up with me. I'm not exciting enough? Excuse me?! You work as an actuary. Actuary! For fuck's sake! The most boring job in the history of mankind!" Rey's voice now a higher octave, almost shrieking, "You're the one playing Dungeons and Dragons late at night at the office. And every time we have date night, you always fall asleep then ask me what happened when you wake up to a good part. Like seriously? Who does that?! I'm done with you."

Rey called in sick the next day and Rose came over before her shift. How could she not have known? Six years later he kept this secret from her. _You're going to get through this. You've been through worse._

"Hello? Rey?" Rose waved her hand in front of Rey's face and started snapping her fingers. Annoyed, Rey swatted her hand away. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I zoned out. I'm a bit nervous," Rey confessed.

"Look," Rose grabbed Rey by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. It was a little bit comical with this fierce, petite woman taking charge and looking up at her head taller friend. "I know it's been awhile. This is going to give you some confidence. So what's the plan? Let's go over it again. What's your name?"

"Kira. My name is Kira...Should I change my accent? How about American like yours?" She pondered.

"Hmm we can give it a try. Let's see how good you can make it. How old are you? What do you do for a living?"

"Ah-hem ugh ugh," Rey cleared her throat ready to give a go at her best American accent, "I'm 27 years old and I'm an aerospace engineer."

Rose winced at her attempt, "Uhhh maybe just stick with your normal. You sound like a mix of Cher from Clueless and Reese Witherspoon in Sweet Home Alabama. I mean, I guess you could work it and just say you were an army brat and moved around a lot? Whatever you do, stick with it through the whole conversation, okay? Anyway, I saw a few cute guys out there. You're going to get their attention."

Rey took another deep breath and sighed, "I hope you're right."

"Girl, you know I'm always right." And with that, Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder and led them out of the ladies room and into the Hyatt Regency lobby. A group of people stood milling around, waiting for instructions. As they entered, the chatting faded and almost all eyes landed on Rey and Rose. A wave of anxiety crashed over Rey. She was a nobody, she was supposed to be a wallflower.

A tall, lavender-blonde woman cleared her throat and started to speak into a microphone.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Amilyn and I'll be your host tonight for Catch a Match. So glad you all could make it. As you know, you're here to meet someone new. Now, it's not an obligation to choose a match. If you don't like anyone you meet, that's perfectly okay. If you like someone, good on you!" She clapped her hands and continued, "First, how many of you are new to this? To speed dating? Or just dating?" Everyone was quiet, too embarrassed to admit their reason for being there. There was a cough and a lingering silence long enough to hear crickets. Then a cell phone rang and a man walked away to take the call. Taking that as her queue, Rose took Rey's forearm and raised it without volition.

"Oh my God! What are you doing?!" Rey whisper-yelled at Rose. She threw her arm back down, hoping Amilyn wouldn't catch sight of her. "I'm doing you a favor," Rose murmured back and they started to bicker at a whispering volume as Amilyn proceeded to speak. "Ah, that's a first. Someone actually raised their hand for once. Please, come up here, will you?"

Amilyn held out her hand, giving Rey a come hither motion. Her eyes widened in a panic. She gulped and pointed at herself as if to gesture a question if Amilyn was speaking to her.

"Yes, you. The brunette in the black dress."

She looked around and she was the only one fitting that description. With a huff, she smoothed out her dress and pinched Rose's arm in retaliation as she made her way through the crowd.

Standing next to Amilyn, all the men silently undressed Rey with their eyes. She gulped again and started wringing her hands.

"Hello, dear. What is your name?"

"I'm R-" Rey paused, forgetting to use her fake name as she rehearsed with Rose earlier, "-Kira," she said into the mic.

"Okay, Kira. Thank you for participating tonight. So you're not familiar with speed dating, are you?" Amilyn held up the mic to Rey, but all she could do was shyly shake her head. "Oh, it's alright, I'm sure many of you are new to this. Now let's go over the rules. The women stay seated to an assigned table and the men get up and move. I'll be playing a song and during that time, you're free to chat or answer the queue cards if you need an ice breaker. Once the song ends, the men move along to the next table in a clockwise motion. All that I ask is for you to be respectful to each other. Got it?"

Again, silence and a couple heads nodding. Then a "Yes, ma'am. Understood." Came from an unknown source. Amilyn clapped in excitement and proceeded.

"Lovely! Now, ladies you already have a number on your name tag. Please head over to your assigned table. Men, if you could please come up one at a time and choose a number from the bowl. This is where you will begin."

The women dispersed and the men started coming up to Amilyn, hesitantly choosing a number on a piece of paper. A few grabbed a number and placed it back in to choose another. Rey observed and rolled her eyes as she sat at her table. What was the point? They would get through everyone eventually.

After a few minutes everyone sat at their designated tables. All, but one, Rey's. There was nobody in front of her. She looked over her shoulder where Rose sat with a pasty looking ginger haired man. Rose raised her eyebrows and gave Rey an apologetic shrug. Amilyn noticed the empty chair and announced on the microphone,

"It looks like we're missing someone. We won't start until the chair is filled."

Out of nowhere, a man rushed to her table and sat down abruptly, out of breath, causing the chair to screech against the hardwood floor. He was broad shouldered and wore a gray suit and a silver tie with a white dress shirt underneath. His entire outfit looked like it cost more than her yearly rent. His skin was light with a contrast of scattered moles and beauty marks. His nose would seem big on anyone else, but it was perfectly proportional to his long, angular face. His hair was dark and wavy, parted at the side, and ending just below his ears. His ears seemed the most adorable part of him. They peeked out a bit at an angle; Rey could see why he kept his hair long.

Their eyes locked and Rey's breath hitched.

An intense, piercing gaze of honey looked back at her. She imagined seeing those eyes peer up at her as she ran her fingers through his locks, grasping a handful while he devoured her…Whoa, where did that come from?

Rey snapped back to reality as it seemed he asked her a question. Trying her best to pay attention, his intense regard softened and he smirked. As he wore a slight crooked grin, she noticed his lips. They were full, pouty, kissable lips surrounded by a five o'clock shadow. She ran the edge of her tongue over her bottom lip, ending with a soft bite.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Amilyn started to speak again.

"Oh, good! Now that everyone is paired, let's get started! Remember, once the song is over, I'll announce when to change chairs, boys."

Amilyn walked over to the stereo system and pushed a button. The classic Bing Crosby's White Christmas started playing.

"I thought this would be fitting with Christmas coming up. Good luck! I hope you Catch a Match!"

The restaurant immediately filled with noise as people conversed. Rey shifted in her chair and turned her attention back to the man in front of her. She eyed his name tag reading: "Hello, my name is Kylo Ren."

His name in particular being written by someone with beautiful penmanship.

"Hi-" Rey slipped on her English accent and pretended to cough. "Kylo." She tested the name on her tongue. It was an odd name, but a good name she could scream in bed. At least his name wasn't Gary or Bert or Stewart. Thank God. "Did I say it right? Or is it just like a cool spelling for Kilo?"

"It's Kylo," he confirmed with a serious expression.

Rey felt a shiver down to her core just by the sound of his voice. It was so rich and deep.

"Hmm...that's an unusual name, isn't it? Did your parents want Kyle, but the name was already taken?" Rey tried to crack a joke to lighten up the mood, but all Kylo did was frown. Sinking further into her seat, she changed the subject. "You're a bit late, aren't you?" Her failed attempt at flirting.

Kylo looked down at her chest and Rey felt instantly violated. Why did she allow Rose to take charge of her outfit? She should have known this dress would be a bad distraction. Couldn't men just like her for her? Then like the doofus she was, she realized he was reading her name tag. She could facepalm herself right there.

"Well, Kira. I had to take an important call. For work."

Kylo then ran a massive hand through his gorgeous mane. Rey wondered how it would feel on her body. She wondered how commanding he would be to tell her to get down on her knees. If he would make some delicious sounds as he would pound her into the mattress. She caught herself in a day dream once again and shifted in her seat, crossing her legs.

Rey gave him a quick smile and thought of the man that walked away from the crowd as his phone rang. "Hmm. You don't seem like you need to be here." As soon as it came out of her mouth, she knew how he'd interpret it.

Kylo looked at her quizzically and queried his eyebrow. "And exactly who should be here then?"

"Oh, well, you know. You just look like you could pick up someone easily at the bar." Rey started to panic, digging herself a deeper hole.

"Thanks for the assumption," Kylo retorted.

"That's not what I meant." Rey tried to save the conversation before it even began. "It's just, you look like a busy man. What are you doing wasting your time here?"

Oh God, why couldn't she just shut up?

His eyes became intense again and she was screaming internally.

"Huh. You're right. I am a busy man and I am wasting my time with you."

At that, he sat back against his chair and then whipped out his phone from his suit pocket and seemed to look at his emails.

"Uhh…what are you doing?" Rey started to kick herself mentally.

He ignored her. What a prick! How could this happen? Her first hot date and it's ruined. She knew she wasn't ready for this. Rey exaggerated a sigh, shook her head, and picked up the pencil marking a big X over his name ensuring he would witness it. Well, that ended more quickly than expected. This would probably be in the Guinness World Record for quickest sappiest date. The song still played in the background and Rey prayed for it to be over soon.

Then she leaned forward with her elbow on the table, resting her chin on a closed fist. Her eyes narrowed in on him and he looked the same as before, brooding down at his phone. With another sigh, she read the queue cards to herself to pass the time:

-What are you most passionate about in life?  
-What are your biggest fears?  
-How would your closest friends describe you?  
-What makes you laugh?  
-Where did you grow up, and what's your family like?  
-What's on your bucket list?  
-What's your biggest pet peeves/deal breakers in a relationship?  
-What's your most valuable possession?  
-Do you prefer coffee or tea? How do you take it?  
-What's your favorite toppings for a pizza?

She read aloud the second to last question.

"Do you prefer coffee or tea?"

She answered herself with coffee and Kylo had said the same with his attention still on his phone of course. That didn't surprise her as much since everyone drank either or. She then asked the follow-up question.

"How do you take it?"

 _Hard, fast, and on all fours_. Oh God, this girl needed a good lay soon.

"Milk and two sugars," was the response from both in unison.

Kylo's attention still on his device, he paused in the middle of his typing and his eyes drifted up to Rey's, then went back to what he was doing, remembering he was supposed to ignore her. Her expression was fixed with a hint of something playful yet intense, her hand blocking the nervous smirk on her lips. She wanted to test him again, to see if they shared other interests.

Rey proceeded to read the last question.

"What's your favorite toppings for a pizza?" And she answered herself again, "Garlic chicken and bacon."

At the same time, Kylo said, "Bacon and garlic chicken."

They were now staring at each other in astonishment. A normal person would have said pepperoni and a weird person would have said pineapple, but her favorite toppings were very specific. Rey's eyes widened and Kylo straightened in his chair, his jaw was lax.

The music had stopped then and Amilyn started.

"Alright, how is everyone feeling? I hope your first date went well! Guys, please rotate to the next table. Thank you!"

Kylo put his phone away and Rey could see his Adam's apple bob.

"That was great while it lasted. So nice to meet you, Kylo." Rey said sarcastically with an eye roll and ensured to emphasize on his name.

_He's so hot. He's so hot. He's so hot. But he's a dick. Mmm, his dick. Stop it!_

Kylo's expression hardened and he got up to his feet.

"You too, Kira."

His voice was stern like he just made a presentation at a business meeting. He then turned on his heel and strolled over to the next. Rey scoffed. She dismissed the fact that they shared two things in common. What were the odds? Anyone could have the same favorite pizza toppings or take their coffee the same way, right? She wrote a question mark next to his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! First chapter down. What do you think? Let me know in the comments. Please be gentle.
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @rinirawwrrr.
> 
> Reylo is canon.


End file.
